


Rubadubdub

by Nuggalolisk



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, guys don't have sex in a small bathtub, i'm giving you solid advice here, you could die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuggalolisk/pseuds/Nuggalolisk
Summary: Alistair joins his wife for some quality time in their tub.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, ya'll. I'm uploading some old smut/ fics I've had on tumblr. Not sure why I didn't put them up here... I don't want to edit them, because if I start reading them I will rewrite everything and it will never get up here.

* * *

            Alistair trudged his way into he and his wife’s room, defeat setting up camp on his tense shoulders. “Aurea?” he called out, with only the sound of a fire crackling to answer him. He shrugged his vest off while he kicked his boots from his feet and towards the bed. Fingers unbuckled and unbuttoned monotonously while he stripped his clothes from his sore body. Gently, the smell of jasmine and dawn lotus wafted over him: _She must be having a bath_. He walked towards the bathroom door and opened it quietly, not wanting to disturb her.

            “I was wondering when you would come in here. I’ve been waiting for you.” The sound of her voice made him jump slightly. Aurea smiled warmly and beckoned him in with curled fingers.

            “I didn’t mean to disturb you. It’s been a long day.” He sat on the edge of the tub and brushed the back of his fingers along her cheek.

            “I thought as much. Which is why you’ll be joining me. Take off your smalls and come in here with me.”

            She watched with rapt attention as Alistair stood facing away from her and started to strip. The muscles in his back rolled and moved like a tiger in the grass. His back was creased deeply down the middle, the muscles of his shoulders clearly defined, and two dimples rested just above his butt. When he turned to face her, she licked her lips and smirked. Light scars made an intricate patter on his chest and arms: scars she often traced with her fingers. 

Alistair made to sit behind her, but Aurea stopped him, opening her legs so he could sit between them. Raising an eyebrow, he stepped in the tub, hissing quietly at the hotness of the water, and slowly sat down. When he was comfortable, Aurea wrapped her legs around Alistair’s waist, her chest pressed firmly against his back. Water sloshed slightly, spilling some over onto the stone floor, steam rising from its puddle.

            “Well this is new,” Alistair cooed out, a smile forming at his lips. He carefully laid his body back against Aurea’s chest as she pulled him into a reclining position. She was strong, he had no doubts of that, but he had no desire to squish her.

            Aurea hummed her response as she ran her hands over his shoulders when he finally laid all his weight upon her. She could feel the tight, hard knots under her nimble fingers. “You’ve been working to hard. I told you to let me handle some of your burden,” she pushed her fingers into the knots and rolled them harshly.

            With a groan Alistair let his head roll so it laid against her shoulder. He made no attempt to argue with her, he knew she was right. Not to mention he knew they could argue for hours, both believing they were right. One of his hands found Aurea’s calf and rubbed along it gently, his fingers dancing around a scar that ran from her knee to the back of her ankle. “I know, dear lady.”

            A warm smile played its self on her full lips when he sighed deeply and closed his eyes. She pressed and rolled the muscles in his shoulders like she was kneading dough. After a few moments, she could feel him start to relax against her, his fingers stilling on her legs. She let her hands slide over his shoulders and down his chest: her thumbnail lightly traced a circle around his nipple before scraping over it gently.

            Gripping her calves Alistair hissed through his teeth, his hips bucking slightly under her touch. “Mm, you evil witch.”

            With a voice like velvet sliding over him, Aurea laughed lowly in his ear. Her feet slipped over and down between his thighs, purposefully brushing against his cock just to hear him moan, and spread them apart. “And you love it, my dear king.”

            She took an earlobe between her teeth and worried it with a stinging bite. Hips ground against his lower back, delighting in the strangled moan he let out. _His ears always were sensitive._ Her left hand she trailed down his side and around to his front. She teased his stomach with the tips of her nails, delighting in the way his muscles flexed under them. She drew her nails lightly up his stomach to his chest, watching him arch into her touch. When she was finished teasing his stomach, she moved her hand down to his half-hard member. His hips bucked against her hand and she steeled her legs around his to keep him still. _He won’t be rushing this tonight. It’s been too long since I’ve gotten my hands on him._

            Alistair let a moan rumble through his chest when Aurea’s firm hand wrapped around his shaft and slowly pumped him. He pushed his legs against hers, testing how strong her hold on him was. Unless he used all of his strength and a tactical maneuver, there was no unseating her. Her mouth left his ear and moved to his other side, her lips pulling at the skin just below the back of his ear, her arm around his collarbones. He let her name slip from his tongue when his cock twitched heavily in her hand, nearly fully hard under her. Smiling, she started to suck a mark into the back of his shoulder, a small one, one that only she would see when he undressed. He groaned again, his hands reaching down to grip and pull at her thighs. She pushed her thumb over the head of his cock and rubbed it firmly around the tip. 

            With the pleasure building between her own hips, Aurea bit her lip: _this isn’t about me, this is about Alistair_. She kissed the frantically beating pulse point on the side of his neck before closing her teeth over it, leaving a stinging bite in her wake. Her hand slowed its pace on this twitching cock till she was barely stroking him. His frustrated groan rumbled below her hands and a sly smile spread across her lips. Water sloshed in the tub as he tried to fight the hold her legs had on his. His cock throbbed, twinging on the verge of painful, in her grasp. She traced the vein in his neck with her nose, following it up until it was pressed into his soft hair. _He’s always smelled good: blood orange jam, brie, leather and fur, ferns, and teak wood._

            “Aurea,” her name was a pleading whisper on his lips as her hand slowed once again, his hands clenching the sides of the copper tub. He could hear his own moans echo around the room and a blush rose on his cheeks out of embarrassment. He whined in his throat when she sped her hand up, her other coming down to tweak a nipple in her fingers, breath heavy against his ear. _How this woman does this to me so quickly, I will never-_ “Maker, Aurea, yes,” his voice carried louder than he hoped, and he prayed none of the servants heard. He glared at the wall in front of him when he felt her smile against the side of his neck.

            Steam continued to rise out of the tub around them, making the air thick with the smell of jasmine and dawn lotuses. He rolled his hips against her hand, pleasure tightening in his pelvis. His pants grew heavy in Aurea’s ears, their pitch growing higher. She took his jaw in her hand and turned his head towards the side so she could kiss him sloppily on the mouth. He whined into her, a hand rising up to curl into her long blonde hair, loosening it from the tight bun she wore it in. He was on the edge of an orgasm, the pleasure a deliciously sharp pang in his hips, his cock jerking in her hands. His mouth opened in a moan and then- she stopped.

            Aurea couldn’t help but smirk at Alistair’s angry growl. His hips desperately tried to follow her hand, but she held him in place. “You didn’t think it would be that easy, did you? You need a greater stress relief than that, Alistair. It could take _hours_ ,” she purred in his ear, her tongue daring out to lick the shell of it before she drew it into her mouth sharply and let go. “And it is my duty as your queen to see that you are relaxed.”

            Alistair gasped when her fingers found his nipples again, teasing them sweetly. “How is it I’m supposed to- Maker’s breath, Aurea- relax when you keep,” his hands clenched the side of the tub again, hips thrusting forwards when she nipped the side of his neck again. “You’re a mean, horrible person, and I hate you,” his head dropped back once again to her shoulder while a hand, lead by sharp nails, drew down his stomach, circling his member.

            She smiled, legs opening his wider, and wrapped an arm back around his waist. “You have no idea what you do to me, Alistair,” her breasts pressed harder into his back, dragging them along slowly while she ground her hips against his back. His moan sent her walls clenching in response, begging her to take him into her. “You wouldn’t believe how,” her hand took his cock in her hand, stroking so slowly from base to tip before letting go and starting over again, “ _wet_ you make me and you haven’t even touched me. I could listen to you moan like that all day and never tire of it.”

            Alistair mewled deeply and grabbed her hair again, dragging her down for a kiss. His tongue slid along her full lips before his teeth nipped at her scar. He wanted to drive his fingers into her waiting sex and make her moan for him like he was moaning for her, but the closest he could come was her open mouth. Tongues slid against each other, warm spirits and chocolate hanging from hers, brie and raspberry preserves from his. A gasp erupted from his lips when her thumb caught the edge of his tip roughly, his hips following the pull. “Aurea!” his body shook under her onslaught, his hips pushing against her hand.

            A hum was all he received from her in response, her hand finally traveling down his shaft and then back upwards to twist around at the head. She could feel him throb and twitch against her palm, and she ached painfully with him. _Stop. This is about him, not you. Until he asks you to let him take you, don’t._ She bit her lip and tightened the arm around his shoulders. “Don’t you want me, Alistair?” she asked pitifully in his ear. His harsh nod nearly sent the top of his head into her nose. “Then why don’t you cum for me, my King?”

            Alistair whined and started to bring his hands down to help her before she smacked his away: clearly indicating this was her game. His toes curled and his back arched sharply, his body trying and failing to throw her off. “Maker, Aurea, please!” Every muscle in his pelvis tightened, drawing his orgasm in, closer and closer, he was _aching_ for it. His body dripping sweat into the bath, his breath panting and heaving, hands clenching her hair and thigh tightly, eyes slammed shut, blinded by the pleasure.

            “Not yet, darling,” she drew her hand away from him, kissing his temple when he cried out in frustration. She almost felt guilty when he whined, almost. Elegant hands traced over the contours of his torso, nimble fingers drawing around his bellybutton, making his stomach clench from their touches, followed the deep Adonis belt at his hips. “Listen to you, Alistair. Every time you gasp I just think about our first night together. You were absolutely adorable,” she smiled at the memory and leaned down to place a kiss on his cheek.

            Alistair slowed his breathing, giving up hope in chasing his orgasm. “You didn’t tease me near as much that night.” He could feel her titter behind him, a soft sigh escaping into his ear. His thighs shook while she ran her sharp nails over them delicately. His gasp lurched out of him when she traced the length of his cock with one nail, setting his sensitive skin on fire. Hips thrust out, rippling the water in an attempt to get her to grip him once again. Her name fell from his lips in a tumble of unstressed syllables. His cock twitched in the water, precum leaking from him steadily.  

            The Queen took her hands away from him completely, letting them rest on the edge of the tub. She leaned forward to kiss the top of his head and had to force herself to stop. “Eyes forward, my King,” she whispered sweetly when his head turned to find her gaze. She let him sit there for a few torturous minutes, making sure not to make a sound, not to move. Without warning, she reached down and took him back into her hands once more, sliding up and down quickly.

            Alistair’s breath hitched in his throat, hands gripped the sides of the tub like a sword. Sharp teeth took the shell of his ear and nipped only to suck the sting away. He bit his lip harshly when one of her hands circled the head of his cock and worked it in her grasp, the other hand still keep its quick pace on his shaft. His own moans and gasps reverberated in his ears, while hers went straight to the tightening in his cock. “Aurea, yes,” his mouth fell open, orgasm barreling towards him. His toes curled and his back arched until only his shoulders were pressed into hers.

            Aurea took her hands away once again. She silenced his annoyed groan with a kiss, pulling his head back towards hers: tongues sliding against each other, teeth pressing against teeth, no room for air between them. With his help, she slid around to the front of him, her hands cupping his stubbled jaw and kissing him again. His hands found her breasts, kneading and rolling them, pinching her hardened nipples between calloused fingers. She arched her back with a high-pitched moan: _To hell with this._ She smacked his hands away from her breasts, and put them on her hips.

            Forgetting her original plan, Aurea ground her hips against his cock before she lifted them. “Help,” she had not meant to slip into a commanding tone, but Alistair did as he was told. With his hand gripping his own cock, Aurea slid herself down onto him, mirrored groans swimming in the space between them. She bit her lip at the feel of his cock in her, hard and thick, filling her better than anyone ever before. Her hips rocked forward and back again, then slowly up and down, testing how much space she had to move in the tub.

Slowly, her gold eyes opened and looked down at her husband: his head was dropped backwards, full lips open and letting his breathy sighs out. His hands were gripping her hips so tightly she knew they would bruise. She leaned forward to kiss him again, blonde hair loosened from Alistair’s gripping tumbling around them. Her hips rose and slid back down again. She put her hands on chest for balance, breaking away from the kiss so she could continue to ride him. Water slouched loudly, waves of it smacking onto the rough stone beneath.

Alistair leaned forward and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking harshly on it: just how he knew she liked it the best. He shuddered beneath her when she cried out his name into the empty room. Her slick heat felt fantastic around him, practically begging him to release into her. Growing tired of her slow pace, he grabbed her hips tighter and slammed her back down onto him with such force that she cried out, her hands gripping his shoulders.

Aurea let him direct her movements, as harsh and fast as they were. Her walls clenched around him, making him groan his approval, hips faltering for only a second. Their names flowing from each other like prayers from a Chantry Sister. She whimpered when his teeth closed around her nipple again, drawing the knot tighter in her belly. “Fuck, Alistair!” his hand found her clit with expert ease, pinching and rolling it lightly. His fingers, sliding the hood up and dragging slowly back down.

            She rode him quickly, her breasts bouncing, the other nipple now caught between his teeth. His hips were stuttering against hers, his orgasm dwelling closer with every thrust of his hips. “Come on, Alistair. Please cum for me.” She pulled his lips away from her nipple and kissed him deeply. His stubble scratched pleasantly at her cheeks and hands. She shuddered with the thought of his stubble between her thighs, rubbing the soft skin there.

            Alistair thrust up one last time, groaning into her waiting mouth with his orgasm. Wave after rolling wave came over him, toes curled and hips stuttered into it, his breath forcing its self out of his chest. He let Aurea keep riding him, his fingers still rolling his clit between them. Her high-pitched moans mixing in with his gasps in a symphony. She cried out against his lips and pressed her forehead to his, her body shook and trembled through his ministrations. His fingers kept their abusing pace on her clit, pushing and rolling her towards her orgasm.

            She couldn’t help but to scream his name when her orgasm came over her. His fingers kept working her clit, making sure to let her take as long as she wanted: her slickness coating his fingers. She kept her hips thrusting against his, her walls contracting around him almost violently. “Alistair, Alistair, please!” Nails dug into the back of his shoulders and her head dropped back. When she stopped moving her hips against his, Alistair carefully and slowly pulled his fingers out of her. She sagged against him and wrapped her arms around his chest, placing her head under his chin.

            “I don’t know what I did to deserve that, but I should do it more often,” Alistair whispered against her hair as he kissed the top of her head, one hand smoothing her hair against the back of her head.

            Aurea smiled and kissed the pulse point on his neck. “Oh, the things you do to me, Alistair Theirin.”

           

 


End file.
